empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Music Guide
The following are the list of tracks featured in each episode of Empire. Season 1 Pilot *'What Is Love' by Veronika Bozeman *'Live In The Moment' by Jamal Lyon feat. Hakeem Lyon *'Good Enough' by Jamal Lyon *'Right There' by Hakeem Lyon *'Armani' by Hakeem Lyon The Outspoken King *'What The DJ Spins' by Lucious Lyon *'Adios' by Tiana *'Tell The Truth' by Jamal Lyon *'No Apologies' by Hakeem Lyon and Jamal Lyon The Devil Quotes Scripture *'Bad Girl' by Tiana and Veronika Bozeman *'Leaning on the Everlasting Arms' by Gladys Knight *'Up All Night' by Jamal Lyon False Imposition *'Hustle Hard' by Titan *'Keep It Movin'' by Hakeem Lyon and Tiana Dangerous Bonds *'The Point Of It All' by Anthony Hamilton *'Drip Drop' by Hakeem Lyon feat. Tiana *'Keep Your Money' by Jamal Lyon Out, Damned Spot *'Take Me To The River' by Elle Dallas *'Can't Truss 'Em' by Hakeem Lyon *'I Wanna Love You' by Jamal Lyon Our Dancing Days *'Walk Out On Me' by Elle Dallas *'Money for Nothing' by Hakeem Lyon and Jamal Lyon *'Live In The Moment (107 Edit)' by Hakeem Lyon and Jamal Lyon *'You're So Beautiful (90s Version)' by Lucious Lyon The Lyon's Roar *'You're So Beautiful (90's Version)' by Lucious Lyon *'You're So Beautiful (White Party Version)' by Jamal Lyon *'You're So Beautiful (Hakeem Rap Version)' by Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon * Jay Jazz Plus One by None '' Unto the Breach *'All of the Above''' by Jamal Lyon *'Black & Blue' by Veronika Bozeman *'Conqueror' by Delphine and Jamal Lyon *'You're So Beautiful (Full Cast Version)' by Delphine, Lucious Lyon, Cookie Lyon, Jamal Lyon, Hakeem Lyon and Tiana Sins of the Father *'Shake Down' byAngie '' and Lucious Lyon'' *'Nothing But A Number '''by ''Hakeem Lyon and Camilla *'Lola' by Jamal Lyon *'Remember the Music' by Michelle White Die But Once * Power of the Empire 'by ''Hakeem Lyon * 'Peaches N Cream '''by ''Snoop Dogg * 'Nothing To Lose '''by ''Lucious Lyon and Jamal Lyon * 'For My God '''by ''Michelle White Who I Am * 'NY Raining '''by ''Rita Ora and Charles Hamilton * 'What the DJ Says '''by ''Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon * 'Come Away With Me '''by ''Jamal Lyon * 'Whatever Makes You Happy '''by ''Michelle ''White ''and Juicy J * 'Nothing To Lose '''by ''Jamal Lyon ''and ''Patti LaBelle Season 2 The Devils Are Here *'Born to Lose '''by ''Sean Cross, Swizz Beatz, Jamal Lyon, ''and ''Hakeem Lyon *'Same Song '''by ''Freda Gatz *'Pieces '''by ''Jamal Lyon Without a Country *'Born To Love U '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Hourglass '''by ''Veronika Bozeman *'Do It '''by ''Valentina Galindo *Get No Better (2.0) 'by ''Tiana Brown *'Sorry Just Don't Cut It '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Snitch Bitch '''by ''Lucious Lyon and Clyde Fires of Heaven *'Bout 2 Blow '''by ''Hakeem Lyon *'No Doubt About It '''by ''Jamal Lyon feat. Pitbull *'Dynasty '''by ''Hakeem Lyon feat. Timbaland *'Do It '''by ''Mirage a Trois* *'New New '''by ''Valentina Galindo Poor Yorick *'Ain't About the Money '''by ''Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon *'Battle Cry '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'When Love Finds U '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Lago Azul '''by ''Laura Calleros Be True *'Never Love Again '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Why Go '''by ''Freda Gatz *'Mona Lisa '''by ''Leah Walker A High Hope for a Low Heaven *'You Broke Love '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Ear 2 Tha Street '''by ''J Poppa *'Boss '''by ''Freda Gatz *'Runnin' '''by ''Hakeem Lyon and Mirage a Trois *'Boom Boom Boom Boom '''by ''Lucious Lyon and Freda Gatz True Love Never *'Heavy '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Mimosa '''by ''Mirage a Trois *'Yo Vivre (I Will Survive) '''by ''Laura Calleros *'Boom Boom Boom Boom '''by ''Lucious Lyon and Freda Gatz* My Bad Parts *'Daddy's Little Girl '''by ''Freda Gatz *'Ready To Go '''by ''Jamal Lyon'' *'Rap Battle 1 by Hakeem Lyon vs. Freda Gatz *'Rap Battle 2 '''by ''Hakeem Lyon vs. Freda Gatz Sinned Against *'Miracles '''by ''Hakeem Lyon and Laura Calleros *'Supernatural '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Ready To Go '''by ''Jamal Lyon* *'Powerful '''by ''Jamal Lyon and Skye Summers Et Tu, Brute? *'Do Something Wit It '''by ''Tiana Brown *'Powerful '''by ''Jamal Lyon and Skye Summers*' *'Miracles '''by ''Hakeem Lyon and Laura Calleros* *'Dim Your Lights '''by ''Jezzy** Death Will Have His Day *'Heavy '''by ''Jamal Lyon* *'Freedom '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Crown '''by ''Mirage a Trois/Laura Calleros A Rose by Any Other Name *'Power of the Empire '''by ''Hakeem Lyon* *'Look But Don't Touch '''by ''Tiana Brown *'Like My Daddy '''by ''Jamal Lyon *'Good People '''by ''Jamal Lyon and Hakeem Lyon The Tameness of a Wolf Navigation Category:Songs